MMG 233 2013 Genetics
Welcome to the 2013 Genetics & Genomics Wiki 2013 class wiki for Genomics & Genetics (MMG 233), offered by the Department of Microbiology and Molecular Genetics, University of Vermont (Burlington USA). This wiki is primarily designed for enrolled students, but all are welcome to contribute. John M Burke is the course instructor and can be reached at john.burke@uvm.edu or in his office (Stafford 214B). Getting started Required: '''Sign up for Wikia. This free service will host all of your contributed content. Use your real name or a pseudonym that you are willing to share with the class. Note that your contributed content (including your name or nym) will be open for the world to see. '''Strongly Recommended: '''Bring a web-enabled device to every class. A laptop, netbook or tablet will work best. '''Recommended: (1) Install Evernote on all of your devices. (2) Obtain a copy of Introduction to Genomics. Expectations for enrolled students #Make significant contributions of wiki content in each of the 12 required categories. #Attend classes and be continuously prepared to do a brief oral presentation of your recent wiki contributions. #Interact in a constructive and helpful manner with other members of the class. #All students may freely cite sources from the secondary and tertiary literature. Graduate students must also use the primary literature. #Grading: Your grade will be determined from your individual contributions to the class (wiki site plus class discussions) over the entire semester. Announcements and updates 2013-08-27 I'm working with the Registrar's Office to resolve our classroom conflict, but class on Wednesday 28 August should still be in Carpenter Auditorium. Will post here and send a class email if that changes. --JMB 2013-08-19 Plans for first class posted here. 2013-08-14 Email sent out to incoming class. 2013-07-11 Classes begin August 26. Good grief. Contributions of class participants John Mackenzie Burke | Joykathleenthomps | Kirsten Meisterling | Mark P. Fitzgerald | Robert Howe | Victoria DeVault | Category:Browse Latest activity Resources and Useful Links 23andMe. Broad Institute. Dana Library UVM. Entrez @ NCBI. European Bioinformatics Institute (EBI). genome.gov. National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI). PubMed (via Dana), Textbooks @ NCBI. Wikipedia. Wellcome Trust Sanger Institute (WTSI). WIKI CONTENT Class meetings 2013 26 Aug | 28 Aug | 4 Sep | 9 Sep | 11 Sep | 16 Sep | 18 Sep | 23 Sep | 25 Sep | 30 Sep | 2 Oct | 7 Oct | 9 Oct | 14 Oct | 16 Oct | 21 Oct | 23 Oct | 28 Oct | 30 Oct | 4 Nov | 6 Nov | 11 Nov | 13 Nov | 18 Nov | 20 Nov | 2 Dec | 4 Dec 'Required content' *Assignment 1: Concepts and jargon *Assignment 2: Databases and online resources *Assignment 3: Genetic analysis for consumers *Assignment 4: Recombinant gene product *Assignment 5: Methods in genetics and genomics *Assignment 6: Genetically modified organism *Assignment 7: Gene therapy strategy *Assignment 8: Your favorite gene (structure, expression and biological function) *Assignment 9: Genetic analysis (must involve analysis of mutant and wild type alleles) *Assignment 10: Genomic analysis *Assignment 11: Metagenomic analysis *Assignment 12: Genome evolution and/or lateral gene transfer Optional content #Wikipedia articles #Videos #Graphics #Web sites #Twitter feeds #Biographies of geneticists and genome scientists #Current news in genetics and genomics #Humor for gene geeks Category:Browse